HATE or LOVE (?)
by Eru Kan Riku
Summary: Bagaimana jika kita harus bekerja terhadap orang yang paling kita benci sedunia? rasanya aku ingin mati saja- mungkin itu yang berada di benak gadis ini. Akankah benci menjadikan ikatan mereka menjadi cinta? -Kamu terlalu sempurna untuk ku gapai dan aku hanyalah si buruk rupa yang merindukan takdir yang indah... -LOVE IS BLIND... IND X ENG


**CAUTION!**

FF ini bisa menjadikan anda super jayus, lebe wal narsis.

Ati – ati kena serangan jantung dadakan, syok yang berlebihan, bibir mengkerut dahi keriput, asal jangan sok imut (?).

(Anonymus : AUTHOR KALO KAYAK GITU SIAPA YANG MAU BACA?!)

Yang pasti FF ini dapat menyebabkan senyum berlebihan, suara yang ga kekontrol, goyang cacing syle, kangker kejiwaan dsb.

**OOOC used, shoujou used, no shonen story, bahasa abal, typo berada di mana saja, plot alahium gambreng, pair agak something, rangked T kalo di tv ini jadi R! NO FLAME, NO YAOI,NO YURI.**

** "PERHATIKAN ORANG SEKITAR ANDA!"**

* * *

Ini karya pertama ku bikin one shot, emang rada panjang (banget). Maaf. Terus ya... ini cerita kedua ku di fendom ini, cerita pertama aku buat nya rada crack pair jadi kurang laku. Well semoga ceritaku kali ini sukses menggait mata reader for RRF, (read,review,follow) /ngarep/hehehe...

Maaf kalo plot rada-rada tidak jelas.

Terus, Eru membuat karya ini buat temen Eru yang ngebet banget sama pair Indoxeng.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Hate or Love **© Yth. ERU KAN RIKU! Hehehehe...

Hetalia © pak Hidekazu Himaruya yang saya hormati.

**Inspiration : **

C.K. © Wataru Mizukami tercinteh.

-Arigato minaaaa- :*

* * *

HATE or LOVE (?)

* * *

Namaku Kirana Kusna P. , sekarang aku duduk di bangku kelas 2 Heta Gakuen. Saat ini sedang musim panas dan aku harus menjalani sebuah pekerjaan di waktu liburanku ini untuk menggantikan kakakku Sriwijaya yang dengan alasan konyolnya dia tidak bisa menjalani tugas yang dia sepakati sendiri lalu malah memaksaku untuk menggantikannya…

/Flashback/

"Kirana yang cantik…." Sambut seseorang perempuan mongoloid ini dengan nada memelas.

"Apa kak?!" balasku malas, ya itu karena aku tahu dia begini karena ada maunya alias… 'ada udang di balik batu!'

"Tolong gantikan aku ya untuk kerja sambilan." Sambungnya lagi.

"hmn…..eh apa?! APA?!" balasku yang takut salah dengar.

"Iya… aku mau ada rapat sama Kiku, dan Yao. Bantu aku ya…. Soalnya udah janji… kamu mau kan?" sahutnya yang mulai mendekati tempat dudukku, dan sekarang dia mulai menarik majalah yang sedang aku baca.

"Kaak pelis ya… gak usah tarik-tarik majalah GUEEE…" sambungku yang mulai kesal, 'orang ini benar-benar bagaikan udang di balik batu!'

"Maaf ya Kirana… aku mohon tolong aku Kirana…" pintanya lagi, sekarang dengan adegan matanya mulai berbinar.

'god… kenapa sih ni orang.' Akhirnya ku buka mulut lagi untuk menjawabnya, "Tapiiii…kakakku tersayang Sriwijaya kenapa harus Kirana? Itu kan… emn… Kirana Cuma mau menikmati liburan yang damai kak!"

"Ayolah Kirana.. kakak mohon, masa kakak harus minta tolong sama si Majapahit sih… kan bahaya… berabe jadinya… orang macam dia mana bisa ngurus rumah… ngurus Negara kekuasaan mah jago kalo rumahan kan kamu yang jagonya…" sambungnya yang mulai bergaya layaknya 'anjing puppy yang minta pertolongan'.

"Aelah kan ada Raden… kenapa gak dia aja sih? Lagian dia lebih jago masak daripada aku." Balasku ketus sambil menarik majalah yang di genggam kak Sriwijaya.

"RADEN ITU COWOK KIR! Ya masa kakak yang manis ini di gantiin sama cowok sih? Jelas gak lucu kalo dia yang gantiin kakak. Ayolah adikku Kirana yang baik hati, tidak sombong, nan cantik sekali." Jelasnya dengan wajah yang nenek-nenek koprol juga tau kalo dia itu… 'ngibul' n apa katanya? 'manis?' HOEKS!

"Tapi gak ada urusannya sama si Om pedo dari negri kincir angin yang selalu ngejar-ngejar Kirana kan?" timpalku sedikit khawatir.

"emng" yak sodara-sodara kakak kita yang satu ini mulai berpikir daaaannnn… "Gak.. kakak jamin dia gak bakal munculin batang idungnya. Percaya deh.. Jadi… Kamu mau kan?" serunya yang mulai senyum-senyum kemenangan.

"hmnn… apa boleh buat. Tapi, kau harus membayarku 2 kali lipat dari gaji yang di berikan oleh orang yang memperkerjakan kakak jika yang bekerja adalah kakak yaaa, trus gue mau kakak ngasih gue oleh-oleh sepulangnya kakak dari rapat! Deal?" balasku sambil menunjukkan senyuman yang tak kalah mengancam dari yang di berikannya padaku.

"ahelah… itu mah bukan untung tapi BUNTUNG!" serunya sambil mencibir, yaaap keluarlah ekspresi asli kakakku yang satu ini.

"Yaaa.. itu sih kalo mau di bantu, kalo engga ya gak apa-apa… kirana aja yang jalan-jalan…" balasku sambil berancang-ancang meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dia menarik tanganku daannnn… 'FIFA!'… "Ya deh.. ya deh… Deal" penggalnya sambil mencibir dan menjabat tanganku.

/Well flashbacknya udahan dulu yaaa…/

Oke… begitulah cuplikan bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan aneh ini. Yaa… sekarang aku sudah sampai di depan pintu villa megah atau mungkin mansion mewah yang alamatnya di berikan oleh kak Sriwijaya..

"Disini toh?.. tidak salah lagi…besar juga yaa…" gumamku pelan sambil menekan tombol bel.

"Tingnong… tingnong…"

"Selamat siang! Ini Kirana… saya datang untuk kerja sambilan," seruku sambil sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi hormat.

"Cleek" pintu yang berada di depanku mulai terbuka.

"Kamu terlam—" seru orang itu, namun entah kenapa kata-katanya terputus. Ku angkat kepalaku dan saat ku lihat wajah orang yang akan menjadi majikanku dalam beberapa waktu singkat kedepan adalaahhhh…..

"Eh…"

~ "HENING…."~

"Arthur?!" "Kirana!" pekikku dan lelaki itu bersamaan.

Mataku melotot melihat makhluk beralis tebal ini kembali berada di hadapanku, padahal aku sangat ingin kalau liburan ini aku bisa hibernasi dari melihatnya. Melihatnya setiap di kelas saja sudah membuatku selalu ingin muntah… ya meskipun tak separah ketika aku mencium secercah aroma bunga tulip… yang menandakan kedatangan spesies langka yang… "piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip" sensored.

Sungguh ini benar-benar kelewat akal sehatku… dan kenapa harus… yang memperkerjakan ku itu... Arthur?

Arthur Kirkland, cowo aneh, tenar, incaran cewe juga… sering di gerombolin banyak cewe. Dan.. yang tak ku sangka.. orang se-freak dia memiliki banyak teman?

"Tak kusangka maid pesananku adalah kau… cewek tomboy yang selalu selengean di kelas!" pekiknya sambil mengibar-ngibarkan surat perjanjian yang ia tandatangani dengan.. 'kakakku' bukan 'aku' dan yang di salahi adalah.. 'AKU!' 'kejaaaaammmm..', "Orang seperti kau apa menariknya?" sambungnya sambil sedikit melirikku dengan tatapan _asam_.

'kampret kau kak.' Pekikku dalam hati, seandainya dia ada di sini..maka aku akan langsung meninjunya menuju lubang buaya.

"Apa? Tak menarik katamu! Sudah lebih baik aku datang! Lagi pula kau bisa apa? Masak saja gak bisa! Haah masih mending aku, masih bisa masak kue. Kau! Melihat kau menyentuh celemek saja sudah membuat orang lari terbirit-birit! Coba ku **Tanya**! Apa menariknya seorang** Arthur**?!" balasku yang tak mau kalah dari si alis tebal satu ini.

"Banyak. Sudut pandang lu Cuma scone gue doang sih! By The Way kau sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan VC yang ku terima. Bahkan menyeleweng 180 drajat!" serunya dengan muka yang makin membuatku ingin memukulnya.

"ITU TERPAKSA! Kakakku memaksaku sebelah pihak. Lagi pula aku sudah susah-susah datang kemari awas saja jika kau berani menolakku!" balasku mulai gak selow.

"tetap saja kau itu tak punya daya tarik, wakil ketua murid yang _metal_!" sambungnya dengan nada ironis, "lagian… gue itu udah bayar mahal tau, ngapain gue mulangin elo, sia-sia dong duit gue. Karena lo bukan yang gue minta… lo harus kerja 2 kali lipat!" serunya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk.

"kaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…. Memang menyebalkaan!" pekikku geram.

"Well wa-KM, kau gak takut datang ketempat ini sendirian? Dan kau harus tinggal di tempat ini dengan salah satu murid sekelasmu?!cowo pula!" tanyanya sedikit menyudutkanku.

"Gue?! Takut sama mahkluk semacam lo yang belum tentu diketahui spesiesnya apa?!" balasku yang makin geram akan tingkah mahkluk aneh satu ini.

"ya." Balasnya pendek sambil melirkku sedikit.

"Khhekh… untuk apa? Kalau kau macam-macam tinggal gue santet. KELAR!" seruku puas.

"….." dia tak menjawab dan malah mengganti topik, "terserah…sudah ku peringatkan ya… kalau kau tak ada kerjaan… sapulah lalu pel semua lantai di mansion ini. Sekarang!"

"setidaknya katakanlah tolong tuaaaaannnnn mudaaaaaaaa… grrr…" seruku muram, ku melangkah mengambil sapu, dengan kecepatan kilat kan ku bereskan seluruh isi rumah megah nan HELL ini.

.

.

.

.

.

5 jam berlalu….

"aaah… capek…" gumamku, ku duduki bangku kecil kosong di dekat tembok, ku senderkan punggungku di senderan kursi itu… "Nah.. sekarang kan sudah kelar.." ku tatapi jemuran yang baru saja selesai ku jemur. Tapi.. kok.. perlahan jemuran itu berubah menjadi wajah seseorang…

"Kau? Sudah selesai?!" Tanya sesosok itu yang sekarang tepat di depanku.

"AAA,… apa-apaan kau Iggy! Datang layaknya setan." Pekikku yang tak sengaja sedikit membuat kursiku memundur.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Arthur dengan tatapan aneh yang tak biasa.

"Ya. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?" balasku dengan gaya… KIRANA'S STYLE.

"hmn… tak kusangka… orang yang tak ada** Manisnya** sama sekali ternyata jago juga kalo jadi pembantu… hm… BAKAT ALAMI NIH?!" tanyanya… yang entah kenapa makin terlihat mendekat.

"eh.. iya..EH! APAA?! KAU BILANG APA?!" pekikku yang ragu kalau dia bilang… 'GUE PUNYA BAKAT ALAMI JADI PEMBANTU? DAN GUE GAK ADA MANIS-MANISNYA SEDIKITPUN?! Grrrrr…'

"kau… TULI YA?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang semakin mendekat.

"Tidak." Jawabku cepat.

"Ohh… Kirain Tuli. Kasiaan sih.. udah gak ada manisnya sama sekali mukanya aja merah kayak kepiting rebus, galak, metal, dan miris kalau harus TULI, kau makin tak memiliki sesuatu yang menarik!" pekiknya, yang sekarang sedikit menjauhkan mukanya.

"kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuu, KAU.. PENDEK, JELEK, JAHAT, KESEPIAN, ALIS TEBAL, HIDUP PULA! APA YANG MENGUNTUNGKAN DARIMU!" pekikku sambil mengangkat tubuhku dan menjadikan tubuh ini berdiri tegap. "Gue emang galak! EMANG!PROBLEM? trus…. GUE GAK MANIS! PROBLEM JUGA HAAH!? MASA GUE HARUS DATENG KEMARI PAKE BAJU LOLITA, RAMBUT DI HIAS, MUKA DI MAKE UP, DAN JALAN-JALAN KE TEMPAT INI PAKE SEPATU HAK TINGGI!DAN NGEPEL PAKE ROK MINI?! GUE BAKAT JADI PEMBANTU!EMANG! SEMUA ITU GARA-GARA SI PEDOPIL! PUAS LO!" pekikku yang tanpa ku sangka membuat raut mukanya sedikit berubah.

"Baju Lolita? Hm.. IDE BAGUS! Eh…kau… bisa nangis?" tanyanya dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga… dan pupil mata yang terlihat membesar.

* * *

"Kau mengeluarkan air mata wa-KM!" sambungnya.. "huaaaakakakakkakakakakakkakkk….TERNYATA… KAU INI BISA MENANGIS!JELEK SEKALI!"

"kau… benar – benar… JAHAT." Seruku, lalu ku terduduk… ya.. aku sekarang sadar kalau aku menangis… semua.. karena dia mengingatkan ku pada kelakuan si pedopil tengik itu padaku dulu. Sekarang aku hanya menunduk dan tak berani menatap orang ini.. Arthur.

"jangan nangis dong…" gumamnya pelan, terlalu pelan hingga aku sulit mendengarnya, dia.. ada tangan yang bergerak ke wajahku.. tangan ini menyika air mataku. Tangan ini…

"Kau aneh…" seruku pada Arthur.

"Apanya?!" pekiknya.

"Kelakuanmu?" tanyaku polos.

"Abaikan yang tadi. Kalau kau terus menangis itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu saja.. cepat bersihkan seluruh kaca yang ada di mansion!" pekiknya lagi dan meninggalkanku.

"orang itu… aneh.."gumamku, lalu ku berdiri dan melaksanakan perintah selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Waah.. ini diaaa kaca terakhir yang belum ku elap." Ku berdiri di depan cermin besar… dan ku lihat refleksi dari diriku… "Aku…. Kurang semanis apa?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"Elap perlahan. Lakukan pekerjaan dengan benar. Lalu jangan bertingkah aneh di depan cemin itu.. nanti kau bisa membunuh cermin ajaibku itu. Dan kau hanya bisa membayarnya dengan bekerja padaku seumur hidup!" serunya yang sekarang berada tepat di belakangku.

"IGGGGYYY….." pekikku yang jujur saja seperti sedang melihat setan, "KAUuubhehdnmj-"kata kataku di putusnya, dia membungkam mulutku dengan seksama.

"Berisik kau tahu?!" serunya. Tatapanya sedikit aneh…

Aku hanya mengangguk, tak ku bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau…

"Kau mau membuat kaca ini pecah Kir?" sambungnya.

Ku hanya menggeleng. Lalu ku elap benda yang membuatku sedikit sengsara ini.

.

.

.

"kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya lagi sambil membaca buku… bisa di bilang buku mantra.

"Sudah tuan muda, kalau ada yang lain tinggal minta tolong saja tuaaaan." Balasku sambil menghampirinya dengan sedikit geram. Dia sedikit kaget setelah kata-kata terakhirku, ku berjalam makin mendekati dirinya, "apa lagi Gy?"

"duduklah di situ.. istirahatlah." Serunya yang jujur saja membuatku kaget. Dia? Hm.. oklah.

"minumlah… itu sudah di buatin sama kokiku." Serunya lagi.

"iya, by the way gyy.. lu di sini sendiri? Tumben gak sama gerombolan lu…yang biasa ngiterin lu itu…" tanyaku perlahan.

"Sama siapa lagi? Orang mau nyantai. Dan panggil aku dengan nama yang benar Kir! " Jawabnya singkat.

"gak, and... jadi…" aku yang baru saja bicara malah terpotong….

"cih...khekhekhe…. kau.. aku di sini kan sama kamu. Lupa?atau… kau cemburu yaaa…" serunya sambil menurunkan buku mantra yang di bacanya.

"eknhnnkbrruuuu…ah apa?" jujur saja tadi aku sedikit tersedak.

"khehehehe… minumlah pelan kau bisa mati konyol karena tersedak Kir…..." sambungnya sedikit cengengesan.

"Gue Nation gyy… lu lupa? Ato yang lu inget tuh gue ini jelek?iya?" tanyaku sambil sedikit manyun.

"Ah.. tidak juga. Panggil gue Arthur, Kir! " Balasnya lalu pergi.

"dia… aneh.. misterius, tapi… eh.. kok..aku jadi…"gumamku mulai ngaco.

* * *

"Truuuut..truuut…."

Telepon rumah Arthur berdering dengan riang gembiranya… (?)

"Arthuuurrr…. TELPON THUURRR… GYYY? IGGGYYYYY?!" pekikku yang sudah semembahana Slank.

"Iggy gak ada ya? Ya udah aku aja lah yang angkat." gumamku perlahan…. "Halo? Kediaman keluarga Kirkland ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"DUDE! IGGYYY SORY... Eh…. Weit.. ini.. KIRANA KAN?!" pekik seseorang dengan semangat bagaikan angin topan.

"hem.. iya.. apa Fred?"tanyaku datar bagaikan lembaran kertas.

"KKKKKKEKEKEEKKKKIRANAAAA! LU NGAPAIN DI MANSIONNYA SI ARTHUR?! JANGAN…"

"STOP IT GIT!"

"TUH.. KETULARAANN.. KIRANA KAMU KESAMBET APA?! KIRANA? KAMU MASIH WARAS KAN? ATAU BUTUH BANTUAN SANG HERO?"

"cukup Fred… gue gak kesambet.. gue lagi ngebabu di rumahnya Iggy."

"TUH! YA AMPUN KIRANA… KAMU DI KASIH RAMUAN APA? KENAPA ORANG MACAM KAMU MAU NGEBABU SAMA ORANG MACAM IGGY?! JANGAN-JANGAN LO OVER DOSIS MAKAN SCONE YA?!"

"EH.. IYA YA…apa ya… gak sih.. lagian dia punya ramuan apa yang bisa ngalahin jampe-jampe rakyat gue?SCONE? mana doyan gue ama gituan..."

"Nah ITU! LU DI SANA GAK KENAPA-KENAPA KAN?!"

"IYA. MASIH SELAMAT. Masih Suci Git! Wkwkwkwk!"

"BAGUSLAH, KALAU ADA APA-APA, GUE YANG HERO DAN SUPER INI BAKAL LANGSUNG NYELAMETIN ELU KOK, JUST CALL ME!"

"YA GIT, LU MAU NGAPAIN NELPON GIT?!"

"Emnnn..mau bilang ke si mahkluk kesepian berjenis Arthur kalo gue lagi sibuk dan gak bisa dateng ke mansion dia kali ini…"

"THEN?"

"Yaaaa… gue kan janji liburan sama dia… karena gue gak bisa dateng… AHA! KAU…. GANTIIN AKU YA… KAU LIBURAN SAMA IGGY AJA YA DI SITU! Berduaaa… eh."

"SEENAKNYA! KIRA-KIRA DONG! MANSION NIH… KALO ADA GOSIP GIMANA!"

"Oh iya… gue lupa kalo lo itu CEWE Kir…Huakakakakakak…"

"Segitunya kah…khekhekhekheee…"

"Maaf yaa… tapi kan lebih gak lucu kalo dia berduaan sama gue Kir… Huakakakakak…"

"Aelaah… kan NOSTALGIA GIT! trus apa lagi Fred?"

"ah itu.. bilangin sorry gue gak bisa dateng, terus... yang ini jangan di bilangin, emnn... gue tau gue emang benci sama dia tapi dia tetep sahabat gue, nah… masalahnya… berhubung gue gak bisa dating ke mansionnya dia…. kan dia jadi sendiri nah… si Iggy itu paling takut kalo sendirian.. nah dia bisa nangis kalo kesepian… nah.. gue mau nitip si Iggy ke elu.. tolong jagaain ya Kir.. kalo ada kamu dia pasti ga kesepian... " pintanya sedikit memelas namun puas.

"Oh… gitu.. jadi dia cengeng tuh? iya deh.. siap-siap, Ntar gue tunggu imbalannya yaah.." sambungku sambil cengengesan karena telah mengetahui aib seorang Arthur Kirkland.

"iya deh entar gue kasih imbalan. Inget lho lu harus hati-hati sama dia! Ya ini Cuma peringatan sih..."

"Ati-ati apaan lagi Git?"

"Ati-ati kena panah cintanya si IGGY lah Kir!HUAKAKAKAKAK!"

"Haelah.. ngawur... kirana gak mungkin suka sama orang yang KIRANA BENCI!"

"em... Benci ya Kir... wkwkwkwk!"

"BLODY HELL U!"

"Echieee... kata-katanya aja udh mulai sehati. Hueaaakakakakak!"

"Stop it Git!"

"Yaa kalo lu ampe suka lu harus buatin gue NASI GORENG KESUKAAN OBAMA SELAMA 1 BULAN YA!"

"HAYO AJA SIAPA TAKUT! UWLEEEE!"

"ok nanti kita ngobrol lagi ya Kir, ku tunggu nasgormu! byeee-"

"yaa gue gak bakal kalah! bye Git."

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttt- /pembicaraan pun usai/

'Sekarang aku tahu kenapa dia berada di mansion ini sendirian... hehehehee...' pikirku sambil tersenyum puas.

'daan...'

"ckleeeek..." pintu di hadapanku terbuka lalu di tutup oleh orang yang telah ku tunggu-tunggu.

" Halo Arthur si bocah yang gampang kesepian..." seruku dengan wajah yang tengil.

"Haah?!" balasnya dengan pupil membesar serta mulut sedikit menganga.

"Kamu dari mana? Tadi ada telepon untukmu lhoo..." ucapku sambil cengengesan.

"jangan... jangann..." balasnya.

"Tadi, Ada pesan dari sahabatmu tercinta... bahwa Git minta maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya dia khawatir kalo kamu akan menangis karena kesepian..." sambungku yang mulai gak kuat menahan tawa, "huawkwkwkwwkwkk... Aku gak tahu kalau Arthur yang kayak seleb dan SOK cool itu ternyata anak yang... CENGENG!"

"HUSH! ITU AIB PERUSAHAAN TAU!" pekiknya yang mulai bergerak seraya ingin membekap mulutku.

"utu...utu..utu.. gak usah takut Iggy kecilll... aku gak akan bilang ke siapa-siapa kok..itu juga kalo ga kepaksaa..hehehehee... tadi kau ingin mengusirku kan, karena aku datang di saat kau seharusnya berduaan sama si Git? Tapi sekarang kan Git gak bisa datang... kalau aku pergi nanti kau menangis kesepian deh... tapi.. yaa.. mumpung aku udh ga ada kerjaan and aku udah repot-repot dateng ke tempat ini... apa salahnya kan aku ikut liburan ala seleb di sini.. oh ya.. aku juga dapet tugas untuk menjagamu lho.. dari Git yang kau cinta... gimana gyy?" sahutku sambil senyum-senyum kepuasan.

"Kiiiiiraaannaaa... kau... awas yaaa..." pekiknya geram, "gggrr.. okeh baiklah aku akan melakukanmu selayak seleb, tapi kau harus ubah penampilanmu dahulu!"

"eh... gue? Baju yang gue bawa kan... baju buat kerja doang gy?" seruku.

"Ah itu gampang!" balasnya sambil menunjuk para pelayang yang ternyata telah merangsang kata-kata majikannya dengan kecepatan burokh. (kendaraan yang di pake isra mi'raj sama nabi)

"tatataapi..gyy...Iggyy..." seruku yang mulai di seret sama pelayannya Iggy.

.

.

Oke gue sedang menjalani perawatan seluruh tubuh ala seleb yang gak mungkin gue deskrip okeh.. bye,

* * *

.

.

.

.

3 jam kemudian..

"huaaa.. nona Kiranaa anda manis sekali," seru pelayan-pelayan itu

Tapi ku pikir aku belum manis sebelum orang beralis tebal itu mengakuiku, kenapa? Aku tidak tahu.

"sudah selesai tuan Arthur—" seru para pelayan sambil sedikit mendorongku maju mendekati si alis tebal.

"hei gy.. gimana? Gue Keche kan!"seruku sambil bergaya keche, dan kata-kataku ini sukses membuatnya menoleh.

"Hm... akhirnya kau..." dia mulai bicara, dan aku tak akan melewatkan kekalahannya akan kecantikanku ini.. "akhirnya kau sudah bisa di pandang Kir." Sambungnya datar.

'ARTHUR KAMPREEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!' jeritku dalam hati sambil menggeram.

Tapi, kenapaa... rasanya ada yang mendekat... "Nah lebih baik jika rambutmu di gerai saja." Seru orang itu sambil melepas ikat rambutku...

"KAUU!... bilang-bilang dong kalau mau melepas ikat rambutku Gy! Gak usah dekat-dekat dengan aura aneh ini dong." Seruku sambil manyun-manyun.

'orang inii... dasar...apakah dia begitu biasanya jika deat dengan cewe?!' sseruku dalam hati, orang itu malah berpose berpikir dan makin bergerak mendekat...

"Apa lo?!" pekikku yang makin manyun, eh, kenapa dia malah makin mendekat...dan.

"* $#%$%^" you know what I meant?! You don't say.

"BUAAH...IGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! KAMPREEET LO!" jeritku sambil mengelap bibir yang di kontaminasi sama si alis tebal sialan itu. " hush... Jauh-jauh sono!" sambungku sambil mundur menjauh 100 meter dari Iggy.

"kheekh... dasar cewe aneh... ternyata benar... kau itu... lesby ya?! Mukanya emang keliatan kayak kepiting rebus sih.. tapi reaksinya... kok kayak cowo normal sama cowo normal... *you know what I meant* kelaian... atau lu lebih suka kali yang ngelakuin itu cewe tuln ya Kir?" Pekik Arthur sambil ketawa dan berjalan mendekatiku lagi.

"Apa lu bilang! Lagian ngapain lo ngelakuin itu!eeekh... kampreeet... KENAPAAAAA?! AAAIIISSHHHH SIALAN LOO!" jeritku sambil menyiapkan tangan tinju berkekuatan Cris John.

"Aah itu... gue mau nge-cheek aja... lu itu normal atau engga.. itu saja. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak seperti aku jatuh cinta pada cewe setengah cowo sepertimu ya!" balasnya santai, gerakannya semakin mendekat.. dan aku sudah berada di pojok ruangan besar ini.. lalu aku.. tidak tahu harus lari kemana...

Ku pasang pose bertarung ala Kirana,

"Kir lu kalo berbuat macam-macam sampai lu mecahin salah satu benda di sampingmu itu kau harus ngebabu buat gue se-umur hidup! Mengerti!" serunya yang sudah berjarak 50 cm di depanku.

'kampreeet ancamannya gak banget! GUE BENCI LO GY!' jeritku dalam hati, lalu aku mulai meniadakan kuda-kudaku.

"Nah... kalo kalem kan lu ada manisnya dikit.. eh," balasnya dengan menutup mulutnya di akhir kalimatnya.

"apa? GUE? MANIS?! HUAAAA... KAU KECEPLOSAN BOCAH CENGENNNGG! WKWKWKWK! IGGY KALAAH.. IGGY.. KALAAH.." pekikku sambil menari-nari kemenangan.

"huh... terserah.. awas kalau kau menyentuh benda di sampigmu aku tak segan untuk melakukan yang tadi lagi! Dasar banci aneh skill cowo!" serunya sambil membalikkan badan.

"APA KAU BILANG! Gue ba—" "ngieeng" 'sial gue nyentuh!'

"Kir..." orang itu menoleh... "kau nantangin?huh?" sambungnya.

"ehhehehehe... Arthur... ehehe... sumimasen...Peace..." pintaku dengan wajah memelas.

Dia mengangkat sepatunya dan... "Pliss Thurr... jangan eh...bbb.."

"buaaahh... sialan lo gy! Gue kutuk lo gagal move on sama gue! ARTHUR KAMPREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!"jeritku lagi sambil gemetaran mengelap bibir yang di kontaminasi sama alas kakinya Arthur.

"Gimana? Sepatu gue wangi kan?!" serunya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Chuih... ya wangi! BANGET! KAYA HABIS DI CEBURIN KE LUBANG BUAYA 100 TAHUN!" jeritku sambil jongkok dan menahan mual.

"huh... sialan lo. Ini habis gue laundry tau!" serunya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"emnh...Gy wc di mana ya?" balasku yang mulai kunang-kunang.

"di pojok sana! Tuh!" balasnya dengan muka innocent dan menunjuk sebuah ruangan.

"Thanks.. humgh.." balasku sambil lari secepat kilat ke WC

.

.

.

"huuueeeekkk... hueekkkks...!" setelah selesai muntah ku cuci mulUt dan wajahku dengan sabun dan air sebanyaaak... 77x. BIAR AFDOL!

.

.

"huaah.. lega... sialan... udahlah,.. anggap saja baru di gigit anjing rabies **2x**!" gumamku sambil mencoba menenangkan diri.

Ku lirik sepertinya koki milik Iggy sudah selesai menyiapkan makanan, berhubung perut udah demo... sikaat...

"Emn.. nona Kirana... itu milik tuan Arthur.. jangan di ambil juga..." kata koki itu sedikit takut.

"Hush diem. Anjing rabies kayak dia gak bakal pantes makan makanan mahal kayak beginian, lagian yang ngebuat gue laper to the max itu dia jadi dia harus rela makananya gue makan." Seruku yang sudah menghabiskan 2 steak ukuran jumbo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"HOI! MANA IGGY?!" pekikku sambil mengelap mulut penuh bumbu steak.

"gue gak makan karena sudah kenyang! Diamlah jangan teriak-teriak, kayak anak kampung tau!" serunya sambil membaca majalah dengan pe-wenya.

"Emang jatahmu sudah gak ada! Uwleee!.. lagian kalo cara hidupmu begini KAPAN MENARIKNYA! Punya mansion keren gak di manfaatin ayo antar aku keliling-keliling!"

"Hah? Yang babu di sini kan elu!"

"Kontrak ngebabu gue udh kelar, kontrak gue sekarang tuh liburan sama elu! Udah anterin gue gak!"

"GAK!"

"AYO!"

"GAK!"

"ANTERIN GUE DUDE!"

"DIEM!"

"OH BERANI YA!"

"BERANI LAH!"serunya mulai menurunkan majalah.

"DUDE ANTERIN GUE! GUE MAU JALAN-JALAN!"

"OGAH! DENGER GAK SIH! MALES GUE!"

"IH PANORAMANYA INDAH DUDE!"

"MASA? KRITERIA INDAH KIRANA KAN ANEH! LAGIAN ADA TV NONTON AJA KALI!"

"GAK BISA DI SENTUH DUDE!"

"MAGER KIR!"

"AYO!" karena kesal aku mulai mendekatinya. "AYO GAK!"

"LU KALO DEKET-DEKET GUE CIUM LAGI MAU!?"

"brrr.." bulu kudukku merinding setengah mati, "GAK!" ku bergerak sedikit menjauh.

"Ya udah, itu ngerti kan!" serunya sambil mengambil majalah lagi.

'grr.. Arthurr... kan ku buat kau tunduk padaku!'

"Hey ANAK KESEPIAN! AYO KITA MAIN!" seruku untuk memancing reaksinya.

Dia hanya menunduk terdiam.

"Kau takut huh?" ancamku.

"SIAPA TAKUT! AYO CEPAT!" dan akhirnya orang itu berdiri dengan gaya yang tak kalah menantang. "kalian bisa istirahat!" sambungnya sambil menunjuk para pelayannya.

"Khehhehehehe... gitu dong! Cowo kok jadi anak rumahan!" seruku sambil tertawa puas.

"kau puas huh? Ayo!" balasnya sambil menarik tanganku.

'orang iniii...'

.

.

.

.

"Padahal alam di sekitar mansion mu ini indah lho! Hummm... Segar loh Gy!" seruku sambil muter-muter menari dengan indahnya. (?)

"Silau tau Kir. Eh Kir lu bisa berhenti ga?" balasnya sambil menutupi sebelah mukanya.

"gak mauuuu..." sambungku yang makin menari dengan hebohnya di hadapannya.. orang itu malah tertawa. " akhirnya tertawa juga... bocah cengeng... hehehe..."

"eh apa?! Apa lo?!" serunya menggalak.

"dasar sundere! Weeeek!" balasku.

"Nih ya Kir, kalo Cuma begini kan bisa pake tv! Ah silau!"

"IH KAN KALO TV GAK BISA DI RASAIN GY! NIH!" pekikku sambil mendorong Arthur ke sungai kecil.

"KIRAAANAA! AWAS LO GUE JEJELIN SCONE!" jeritnya seraya emak-emak mangil tukang becak (?)

"GY lo kalo gitu gantengnya keliatan lho! Hehehe.. eh.. GY! Lo ngapain aaaaaa-"

"byur..."

"IGGYYYY!"

"KAMU JUGA.. HEHEHE... rasakan itu Nona Kirana yang pengen banget gue bilang MANIS! WKWKWK..." serunya sambil nyipratin air kayak anak kecil.

"Iggy! Rasain nih!" dan gue.. mala ikut-ikutan... wkwkwk...

.

.

.

"Kir.. kamu bisa mancing?"

"bisa dong!." Seruku dengan semangat 45'

"Kalau gitu kita mancing yuk..." balasnya sambil tersenyum, senyum lepas ala Arthur yang belum pernah ku lihat.

"eh iya..." balasku, dan dia langsung menarik tanganku saat mendengar jawabanku.

'orang ini kenapa? Bukannya dia cowo kejam? Kenapa bisa senyum kayak tadi?'

.

.

Kamipun memancing dengan bahagianya(?), melihat bunga, ulat, dll.

.

.

Hingga sunset tiba...

"Jadi.. Sunset di sini indah juga ya.." serunya.

"apa kau belum pernah melihatnya?" balasku.

"hehhehe.." dia tersenyum padaku, " dulu, sama si Git, tapi udah lama. Thanks ya Kir." Serunya ramah. Kok bisaaa? /syok/

"eehahaha... ya." Balasku tersenyum balik, dengan cepat dia memutar mukanya. Why? I don't know.

.

.

"Ayo kita pulang Kir.." serunya sambil menjabat tangnku.

"eh iyyaaaadawww..."  
"gdubragg..." ya gue jatoh, gara-gara high heels gue patah, secara KIRANA! Kapan punya skill make high heels?

" Kamu pake high heels ya?!" serunya sambil jongkok memengangi kakiku.

"iya."

"kenapa?"

"kan yang nyuruh kamu."

"kaki kamu ga apa-apa?" serunya sambil mencopot sepatu gue.. well gue bukan cinderella okeh. Dan.. ini kenapa adegan mulai aku-kamu ya? God, gue kenapaa?!

" I..i..iya.. lu ngapain nyopot sepatunya? Jangan aku bisaa—" seruku. Dan terputus karena...

"udah pegang. Huup.. lu berat Kir." Pintanya sambil ngasih sepatu dan.. gue di GENDONG ARTHUR?! DEMI APAA?!

"eh Gy.. lu ngapain?! Tau gue berat turunin aja kali! GY..."

"percuma Kir.. lu gak bisa jalan. Kaki lu gimana?" tanyanya yang malah terus berjalan.

"ih... gue berat tau.. gak apa-apa.. gue bisa jalan gy, kaki gue udah baikan kok." Balasku.

"Kir lu demam juga bukan?" serunya setelah melirikku sesaat.

"egh.. emang kekekekenapa gy?" tanyaku heran.. 'degh'

" muka kamu merah Kir." Liriknya sekali lagi.

"eh gak kok, aku ga apa-apa. Eh... liat deh sunsetnya bagus GY!" seruku sambil menunjuk matahari.  
"oh itu yaa... iya bagus Kir... hehehe..." balasnya lalu tersenyum, "langsung pulang ya Kir. Keburu gelap." Sambungnya.

"eh iya." Balasku singkat.

.

.

.

"katanya kamu mau masakin buat aku Gy." Seruku sambil mengacung-acungkan sodet.

"eh.. maaf... aku takut rasanya gak enak kayak scone, soalnya... yang jago masak itu alice sodara kembar aku. Ehehehe..." balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau... eh.. aww... sakiiit..." ya gue udah keseleo untuk kedua kalinya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya juga aku terjatuh, tak luput juga untuk kedua kalinya aku di gendong sama ARTHUR. 'blush'

"nah udah duduk yang anteng di sini," serunya sambil menempatkanku di kursi di depan meja makan.

"makasih." Balasku.

"iya. Ayo makan. Selamat Makaaan!" serunya yang sudah duduk di kursi tepat di sampingku.

"Gimanaa! Masakan gue enak kan?!" seruku semangat.

"Enak Kir... hehehe..." balasnya sambil tersenyum puas.

"hehe.. abisin ya Gy."

"hm"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kir liat bintang yuk! Hehehe.." seru Arthur dengan polosnya, tumben.

"wih... udah insaf lu Gy?" balasku sambil tertawa kecil.

"hehehe... ayolah Kir... ayoo..." sambungnya sambil tersenyum polos lalu mencoba menarikku ke balcon.

"eh Gy... guekan gak bisa jalan..." jawabku polos.

"oh iya gue lupa.. ayo. Jangan sungkan..." serunya sambil berjongkok dan menunjuk punggungnya.

"idih ogah!" balasku sinis.

"kok gitu.. yah jelek lagi deh.."

"Apa katamu Gy!"

"hup.. diam. Ehhehehe... kau memang cerewet ya..." serunya sambil menggendongku untuk ketiga kalinya. Dan menempatkanku di kursi balcon.

"Iggy... lu kesambet apa sih?" tanyaku dengan keheranan 180 drajat.

"eehm.. apa ya? Mungkin kutukan Kirana. Wkwkwk.. sudahlah kau duduk yang manis di situ." Serunya, kelakuannya semakin membuatku heran.

"Lu mau ngapain Gy? Heh!" tanyaku pada orang freak yang malah tiduran dan menjadikan pangkuanku sebagai bantal.

"Diamlah, gue capek gendong elu Kir berat. Huaaam.."

"eh dodol sia mah.. atuh jangan tidur di sini." Pekikku.

"Diam..." balasnya singkat. Aura tak enak menusuk punggungku dan merambat menuju kepala, ya aura gak enak apa lagi selain.. aura romantisme yang mengerikan. Hhiiiieeeyy..

" kau bisakah tersenyum sedikit huh?" tanyanya sambil mengelus pipiku.

Ku pegang jidat anak itu, " gak panas, ah mungkin... bismillah hirrohmannirrohimm.."ku bacai dia surat Al-Fatihah dan ayat kursi dia malah tertawa.

"Kau unik, itulah yang ku suka." serunya, " hm.. sudah mulai dingin ayo masuk, ah masih belom bisa jalan? Mau ku gendong lagi?" tanyanya sambil senyum-senyum.  
" belom dan gue lebih milih di tuntun jalan aja!" pekikku. 'tadi bilang gue unik trus apa?'

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Arthur.. kau di mana? Eh pintu depan kebuka.. eh arthur..eh.." seruku, dan... syok melihat apa yang terjadi..

"eh Kirana! Halo!" pekik seorang yang sangat ku kenal dengan baik, ya... dia adalah...Meriko.

"hai. Meriko eh.. lu ngapain di sini malon?!" seruku sedikit syok.

"Awak?! Awak mau jemput gebetan awak, Arthur. lo ngapain? Ngebabu?!"pekiknya sambil meluk Arthur.

"eh.. gebetan ya.." balasku sedikit cengo.

"Arthurrrrr!" seru seorang lagi sambil bawa tomat gaje, "gue punya tomat nih, kita masak yuk!"

"eh kau datang Isabel?" tanya Arthur.

"yap." Balas gadis itu.

"Kata kakak kau kesepian jadi aku kesini," seru meriko, ya mereka berdua sangat akrab.

"oh orang itu... dasar. Blody hell." Balasnya geram.

Ah.. sepertinya aura tidak enak datang, gadis cantik dengan anggunnya sambil menbawa mawar merah dan wine yang dari jauh saja sudah terlihat kualitas expert, datang dengan hebohnya...

"ARTHUURRR... GUE KANGEENNN...CHU—" dan gadis itu... "ppppiiipp" gue gak mau bahas.

"ah... francoise..." gumamku pelan sambil menganga.

"FRANCOISE! Kau ini... kenapa sih gak berubah... malu tau sama Kir... eh.." dia menoleh ke arahku dan di ikuti yang lainn.. "Kir..." suaranya mengecil entah kenapa.

"Hai Kirana!" seru Francoise innocent, "Kamu ngapain di sini?" sambungnya polos.

"Dia lagi ngebabu sama gebetan awak kak." Seru si malon as Selena.

"ihk." Gumam ku geram.

"oh... kirain pacaran sama si Arthur." Seru Francoise seperti sedikit murung entah kenapa.

"eeehkh.." seruku dan Arthur besamaan. Kamipun saling silih pandang.

"kheee... ape kak pacaran? Orang macam Kirana ini? Yang tak ade' manis-manisnya ini mana pula aya cocoknya same si Arthur!" pekik Selena, yang seraya bom Hirosima Nagasaki bagi telingaku.

" eh... gue ganggu ya... sorry deh.." seruku sambil jalan tertatih ke belakang.

"eh Kir.. tunggu..." seru Arthur, ya Woles lah gue udah gak sanggup denger.

.

.

.

* * *

(In the other side)/di sini Author yang andil dalam deskrib ya../

"lu mau kemana Arthur..."

"Selena... cukup. Kata-kata kamu itu terlalu kejam. AKU SUKA KIRANA, I LOVE HER! PROBLEM?!" pekik lelaki bernama Arthur lalu berlari mengejar gadis bernama Kirana.

"Huh Kirana sialan." Seru orang bernama Selena.

" sabar ya... mungkin mereka emang udah jodoh. Hehehe.." kata gadis Spain bernama Isabel.

"hhuaaa... Lucunya Arthur ku... kau jatuh cinta nih... hehehe.." gumam gadis elegant bernama Francoise.

"yes. Rencana gue sukses." Gumam gadis metal yang sexy bernama Meriko, gumamannya sedikit keras dan sukses membuat teman-temannya meliriknya. "eh..ehehehehe... peace brow..."

.

.

.

* * *

(nah ini andil si Kirana lagi yaaa... bye!-)

Ku dengar suara langkah kaki yang di iringi pangilan dari seorang yang ku tunggu.

"Kir... KIRANAA!" pekik orang itu yang sekarang sudah berada di hadapanku.

"gy, Iggy?" seruku sedikit ragu.

"Kir... kamu mau kemana? Kamu kenapa nangis?" sambungnya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pundakku, dia menyika air mataku lagi.

"ah.. ahaha.. engaa.. aku mau pulang Gy.. aku kan udah.. selesai tugasnya, sekarang kamu udah gak kesepian lagi kan?" balasku sambil mencoba tersenyum. 'jelas pengkutmu kan sudah datang.'

"Kir, ini udah malem. Gak bakal ada kendaraan Kir... tetaplah di sini Kir.." serunya dengan wajah sedikit memelas.

"Kan ada mereka, aku kuat kok,emngh..." sahutku sambil meringis karena kakiku kambuh.

"gak, Kamu beda Kir." Balasnya.

"apa? Aku beda apanya?"seruku heran.

"Pokonya yang aku inginkan itu kamu Kir."

"Untuk apa Gy? Kamu terlalu sempurna untuk ku gapai dan aku hanyalah si buruk rupa yang merindukan takdir yang indah Iggy. Aku gak pantes di sini? Maaf Gy..." seruku lalu tersenyum. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir. Hehe..

"Kirana.." dia mengenggam tanganku dan... chu- 'adengan itu terulang lagi sekarang bukan sama sepatu, tapi mirip sama kayak adegan yang pertama. Tapi sepertinya yang kali ini melaui hati terdalamnya... Arthur kampreet.'

-Hening-

"kheeeeeeeeehk... apa?" tanyanya polos seperti orang yang baru saja amnesia.

"apa maksudmu? Cukup, jangan mainin perasaan gue Gy..." pekikku. 'Ah,.. ini makin lama makin kayak sinetron, Gy cepat akhiri ini...'

"aku gak main-main Kir, aku emang suka kamu dari awal aku liat kamu di sekolah, kenapa? Gak boleh?" serunya sambil tersenyum manis.

"hah? Bohong. Gue kan beast gy.." balasku tak percaya.

"YA UDAH! KALO LU KEKEH MAU JADI BEAST GUE BAKAL JADI BELLE BUAT KAMU! GUE BAKAL JADIIN INI CERITA BEAUTY AND THE BEAST VERSI GENDERBAND! Kau puas?" pekiknya dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus.

Aku hanya menggeleng tak percaya... "Maksudnya?"

Orang itu malah mendekatiku dan... , ya istilahnya... give me a deep hug. Then say... "I LOVE YOU KIRANA!"

.

.

.

.

... "Me too Gy."...

.

.

.

.

"Why you love me Gy?"  
"Why? I don't really know and care Kir?"  
"But, I want to kow Gy?"  
" LOVE IS BLIND, Kir! Hehhe.."

.

.

"YEAH... WARNING IF YOU REALLY HATE SOMEONE WITH YOUR INNERMOST HEART MAYBE THE ONE THAT YOU HATE WAS THE ONE WHO YOU REALLY LOVE SO MUCH WITH YOUR INNERMOST HEART. BECAUSE THE BOUNDARY BETWEEN HATE AND LOVE IS SO SHORT AND THIN!" -~LOVE YOU ALL~- KIRANA AND ARTHUR.

.

* * *

AUTHOR : Dan mereka kembali ke mansion Arthur dengan keadaan Kirana di gendong Arthur. Jadi Arthur menggendong Kirana yang menggendong tasnya. Kuatnya dia... yah demi Blind Love kali ya... wkwkwk...

* * *

.

.

Hmn.. aku kembali pulang ke mansion Arthur, dia mengajakku liburan sungguhan dengan dia. Waw... oke sekarang gue terima.

"Thurr... gue... kalah taruhan masa.." gumamku di telinga Arthur.

"Haah.. kau taruhan apa?" tanyanya syok.

"Gue taruhan sama si Git, kalo gue sama lu pacaran gue Harus masakin Git sama Meriko nasgor kesukaannya Obama selama satu bulan, gimana ya?" sambungku sedikit gudah.

"tenang gue bantuin, kalo lu cape gue aja yang masak, paling mereka udah kabur duluan pas gue megang celemek! wkwkwk... ..." pekiknya pe-de, yang di sertai tawa indahnya.

"huaa... kau benar.. tapi, apa tidak merepotkan mu Gy?" tanyaku pias.

"ah gak kok kalo buat Kirana mah. Hehehe... itu kan masih permintaan yang waras. Hehehe." Balasnya dengan semangat membara.

"Thanks ya Iggy! Hehehe.."

"Yup—"

* * *

.

.

(In The other Side)

"Halo kak?!"

"ya bagaimana rencana kita Meriko?"

"Kita bakal makan Nasi goreng selama satu bulan kak."

"eh, tunggu kamu jangan lupa pastiin kalo si Iggy gak ikutan masak ya!"

"beres.. iket aja tu orang, wkwkwkwk!"

"Sip deh Meriko! Kau memang adikku yang hebat!huwakakakakk..."

"ya Fred. Bye hero!"

"bye—"

.

.

.

* * *

(THE END)

* * *

Ceramah singkat Eru :

Ekhm... Ekhm... Eru mau bilang makasih buat semua yang menginspirasi Eru dan memberikan kritik & saran yang membangun. Terus Eru mau minta maaf bagi semuanya kalo Eru ada salah, Well maap juga Eru ada TYPO... hehehehe.. nah semoga di cerita ini kalian bisa menyukainya. Eru dengan lapang hati menerima keripik dan sarana yang membangun. Thanks and Loves you all! :D

Buat : revantio, gom sama yuuko... jangan syok siah liat hasil karya gue.. sorry kalo genre gue d sini sedikit berubah. Mohon maklum ini request. But, aku pada mu kawan- (?)

* * *

...MOHON KERIPIK DAN SARANA...

;;;;;Maaf kalo ada tulisan, kata – kata, jabatan, dsb Yang kurang & salah _alias Typo_;;;;;

,,,Siap menerima delevery order,,,

(promosi lagi...)

_SIAP MENAMPUNG BENDA BERNAMA REVIEW Dan PELURU BERNAMA LIKERS maupun Readers apalagi POLOWERS_

#Mohon sabar menanti cerita karya ERU selanjutnya#

^.^


End file.
